


it's all fun and games until somebody mentions death

by fairyshivers



Series: cotton candy queens [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Allison Reynolds, a bit of fluffy fox time at the beginning, and some drinking games, and swear words, because they're the foxes, but maybe some emotional violence, but the end is pretty sweet, its all fun and games until somebody mentions seth, kevin loves vodka, no physical violence, ok i lied it got cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyshivers/pseuds/fairyshivers
Summary: "There’s something about this place. Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face."





	

Night is beginning to fall and the sun slowly sinks behind the mountains. The foxes are all sitting together on the outside of the cabin, drinking whiskey to keep themselves warm. The flames of the campfire, that doesn’t help much against the cold, are flickering in the dark. Nicky is talking to Matt and Neil, Renee is whispering something into Dan’s ear while the rest of them just keeps silent. Andrew and Aaron are not very talkative as usual, Kevin is busy with his phone probably reading some stuff about Exy on the internet and Allison is left to her own thoughts. She stares into the flames, as the whiskey slowly begins to do it’s thing, making her body feel warmer and relaxed. 

 

„I think we should play a drinking game“, Renee offers. Dan and Matt cheer, Andrew looks bored as always and Aaron lets out an annoyed sigh but no one really disagrees. 

„Let’s play: Never have i ever““, she suggests. „Never heard of it“, Neil shrugs, which is probably because he never played any drinking game before, because his teenage years were consumed by running aways from his problems. „You have to say: Never have I ever heard of it“, Nicky jokes. „Never have I ever heard of a more stupid game than this“, Aaron mutters. „Shut up“, Renee says with a smile, then she considered some other games. 

„How about: Most likely? Someone of us asks a ‚Who is the most likely to do this or that‘ question“, she starts to explain to Neil, „and then we all chose someone who fits the best and for each vote you get, you have to drink.“ Kevin sighs. „Cant we just get drunk?“ But Nicky nudges him with his shoulder. „Come on Kevin. Don’t be a killjoy. Let’s fill up our drinks. This will be fun.“

 

Dan is the first one to ask a question. She thinks about it for a moment ,then she grins. „Who would be the most likely to die of alcohol poisoning?“ Allison laughs. „We all know who that would be, Dan.“ Everyone immediately points their finger in Kevins direction. He just shrugs and empties his cup of vodka-something in one go. Then he refills his cup immediately and rolls his eyes at their laughs. 

 

Allison is the next one.„Who would be most likely to date Jeremy Knox?“ This time they do not all choose the same person. Allison counts the fingers, noticing Dan laughing and pointing at her. „Okay, so that’s one for me. Three for Renee and four for Kevin! Congrats!“ She takes a bit sip of her whiskey and hears Kevin mutter something about Jeremy being a really great Exy player.

 

After Allison it is Kevin’s turn and he seems to think quite a while before he speaks. „Who would be the most likely to be an Exy Coach?“ His voice is a bit slurred and Allison wonders if he’s thinking about Whymack. The question leads to some discussions but after a while everyone has made their decision. Most of them are pointing at Dan, some at Neil. Both of them empty their cups together and Neil opens the bottle of whiskey to pour Dan and himself another cup.

 

They skip Andrew, so Aaron is up next. He looks almost as bored as Andrew, as he thinks about what to say. Then there is a spark in his eyes and Allison knows what will come next. Aaron will start a fight. He will stir up the trouble that already sits inside each one of them. (He does that from time to time, Allison isn’t even sure if it’s on purpose or just a bad habit he can’t get under control.)

 

He opens his mouth and looks at her. „Who is most likely to take Seth's spot in Allison’s love life after his death?“ Time seems to slow down like honey. Allison kind of knew that Aaron would go for her but she didn’t expected it to hit this hard. The question doesn’t even make any sense. Aaron just asked for the sake of hurting. Allison is angry that Seth is still a weak spot for her. She can feel Aaron’s words sliding past her defences that she build out of sarcasm and perfect looks. 

At the same time she notices the reaction of everyone around her. Andrew almost looks interested, Matt growls „Shut the fuck up, Minyard“ at Aaron and Dan let’s out a curse. All at once. 

 

Allison says nothing. She just stands up and goes inside, where she heads up to her bedroom and sits down on the bed.

 

After the first shock is gone, she can feel the tears running down her face. Anger wells up inside her and she bites her bottom lip so hard, she can feel blood in her mouth. Her long red fingernails are digging into the mattress and she is trying to hold herself up but her body is shaking too hard. „Fuck“, she sobs, hating the sound of her own weak voice. „Fuck“, she says louder this time. „Fuck this.“ Her hands are curled into fists, ready to hurt something or somebody. Her chest feels to tight and her head hurts but the burning pain of loss in her stomach is worse, nearly too much to take. She just sits there on the edge of her bed for a moment, trembling, struggling, fighting with herself. 

It feels like an eternity until she can breathe again. Slowly ragged breath, interrupted by sobs. She forces herself to stand up, uncurling her fists. Her long nails left red marks on the soft skin of her palms. She wipes the tears off her face with the sleeve of her grey sweater. She fucking hates to feel this helpless.

 

She startles at the sound of the door opening behind her. „Is everything alright?“, Renee asks and her voice is sweet and gentle as always. Allison wants to answer her. She wants to laugh it off and tell her that everything is just fine. But the words are stuck in her throat and she can’t get them out. The only things she can say is a half-hearted „Get out“.

 

There are light footsteps on the wooden floor and then a hand on her shoulder. Renee sits herself down on the mattress beside her and Allison has no other possibility than to turn around and face her. She looks beautiful in the dim light of the bedroom, with her short white hair pulled behind her ears and the concerned look on her pretty face. This feeling in her stomach nearly knocks the air out of Allison’s lungs.

 

„Is this about Seth?“, Renee asks soft but forthright. Her soft fingers are running through Allison’s hair. She can’t help but laugh. „Kind of“, she answers quietly. „But it is also about someone else.“ And then she forgets about her swollen face and the fact, that her make up is probably smeared on her sweater and that she is a mess. She just leans toward the other girl until their lips meet in the dark.

 

If her breakdown felt like falling, this feels like flying. For just one moment Allison’s head is empty and all she can think about is the sparkling taste of soda and sugar on Renee’s lips. The blood in her veins is boiling and her body feels like someone set her on fire. She can feel Renees fingertips on her back and in her hair and she gently rests her hands on Renee’s hips. Everything feels like it’s meant to be this way and Allison never wants to let go of this girl with a mouth like sugar.

 

After their kiss they talk. They lie next to each other on the bed facing the ceiling. Allison’s head is light and she doesn’t know if this is because of the alcohol or the kisses. She just knows that everything feels a little less heavy in this moment. The words are spoken so easy. She talks about Seth, about losing him, about missing him. She never admitted that she was having a hard time after his death to anyone. They probably guessed anyway that she was having a hard time, but she never talked about it. She just pretended it didn’t happened. She moved on but somehow this still tugged on her until this moment. What happened to her, has to be spoken out loud. What she felt, has to be put into words. It is so much easier after everything is said. 

 

Renee just listens. When Allison stops talking, she can hear the smaller girl breathing next to her. Every time she feels like she’s losing sight of what she has to tell, she focuses on Renee’s breathing and tries to get back to the point. It is as easy and as hard as it sounds like. Talking about her deepest feelings.

 

When she’s finished, she feels warm and light-headed. She always thought that telling about what she felt would make her sad and angry. That it would tear up the old wounds. It is a little bit like that. But it is also kind of good. Some bones must be broken again so that they can heal properly. Allison knows that her thoughts are safe with Renee. She can talk to her and tell her everything she needs to say, everything she needs to let go off. And after that they will never mention it again.

 

No one comes to look after them. They stay like this the whole night. Curled up in the bed, sometimes talking sometimes not. And after a few hour Allison falls asleep to the voice of the wonderful fairy lying beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked this! i am super unsure about the characterisation of the foxes and Allison in general, so if you have anything to criticise, just write a comment :)


End file.
